Winter is Coming to the South
by SPARTAN JOSEPH-122
Summary: What if the Red Wedding took a different turn? What if the King in the North continued to fight against the Lannisters? My AU for what I think should have happened. WINTER IS COMING YOUR WAY, HOUSE LANNISTER.
1. The King in the North

WINTER IS COMING TO THE SOUTH

Author's Notes

 _ **I'm going to be honest. The first time I tried watching Game of Thrones, it just made my head hurt. I didn't really understand any of it. That was four years ago. After four years, I started asking people if I should give the show another chance. After reading the Witcher series, a book series similar to Game of Thrones, I decided to watch it again.**_

 _ **And Lord and behold…..I LOVE THE SERIES! I have now just finished watching all five seasons of Game of Thrones in preparation for the sixth season and I decided to do my own story for Game of Thrones. And after watching the "Red Wedding" episode I wanted to write on what I think should have happened.**_

 _ **This is just my idea of what I think should have happened. I'm sorry if this doesn't turn out well. This is my first time writing a Game of Thrones story. Wish me luck and if it goes well, I'll write more. And remember, WINTER IS COMING….**_

Bran Stark

Bran was heading to the Wall. To go beyond the wall and find the three-eyed raven that had been in his dreams for as long as he could remember. His traveling companions were his younger brother Rickon, Hodor the gentle giant, Osha the wilding, Jojen Reed and his sister Meera. Along with Bran and Rickon's two direwolves, Summer and Shaggydog.

Jojen had told Bran that he was a Warg. A being who could control the minds of animals. Bran had never tried it before but he hoped that he would know how to use it when the time came. After traveling many miles, Bran told to Hordor that they should rest for the night. Meera was hunting rabbits while Osha was skinning the rabbits they already had. Hodor was gathering firewood. Summer and Shaggydog laid right beside their masters. Jojen sat beside Bran and explained to him that his powers will come to him when he least expects it.

After they ate, they went to sleep. Bran laid his head on Rickon's legs while his brother slept with his back to the tree. Osha and Hordor slept with their backs to the trees, Jojen and Meera slept next to each other. The direwolves were huddled together.

While Bran was sleeping, he started to dream that he was running. But he hadn't been able to run since he lost his ability to walk. And when he want to see his legs, he couldn't see them or his hands. He ran towards a lake and saw himself as Summer. And next to him was Shaggydog.

" _Is this a dream"?_ Bran thought to himself.

He put his face towards the lake and started to drink. He then stuffed his face into the water. If this was a dream, then he should've awoken after that. But he didn't. He shook his face to get rid of the water.

" _My powers. They must have come to me. But I didn't think it would be this soon."_

While he was pondering on what to do now, he heard a long howl. His ears turned sideways, trying to locate where sound was coming from. When he picked up where it was coming from, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. As a direwolf, he didn't tire as much as he would have had he been able to use his own legs. But as Summer, he felt free. He could run and walk again. And running right behind him was Shaggydog. They headed to source and found themselves at the edge just outside of the Twins. Home to House Frey.

" _Why would there be a wolf here? Unless…"_

Bran remembered that his brother Robb was at war with the Lannisters. Maybe his brother was here because he needed more troops. After all, the Freys were from the Riverlands and they were bannermen to the Tullys, his mother's family. Then that must have meant that Grey Wind, his oldest brother's direwolf, was there. The only other direwolves he knew was his brother's direwolf, Grey Wind, his half-brother's Ghost, and his sister's Nymeria. Lady, his older sister's direwolf was killed 2 years ago under the orders of Queen Cersei.

Then he heard another howl. This time, it was much closer. But strangely, it sounded different than the first howl. It sounded more high-pitched. Shaggydog howled and then Summer joined him. They heard the howl again. It sounded so close that Shaggydog started walking towards the source. They walked into the forest. And there, they confronted someone Bran hadn't seen in years. Right in front of him and Shaggydog stood a large grey wolf with golden eyes. In an instant, Bran knew who it was. It was Nymeria. And right beside her was a pack of gray wolves. There were about eleven wolves all together. Fourteen if you included the direwolves.

Bran (in Summer's body) nuzzled his face with Nymeria's. And then Shaggydog did the same. He was very happy to see her again. He loved all of the direwolves. And he was happy that Summer and Shaggydog were reunited with their sister.

Then they heard another howl. And it was coming from inside the Twins. Summer walked towards the Twins but walked around it rather than straight towards them. Shaggydog and Nymeria followed right behind him. Along with the other wolves. It wouldn't be a good idea to appear right out of nowhere in front of an army of men. They might be used to one direwolf but they would have been scared shitless if they saw a whole pack of them and might have tried to kill them.

When they reached the Twins, Nymeria suddenly took off and ran straight for some little girl. Summer ran right after her to stop her from hurting her. But once they got closer to the girl, he realized why Nymeria was running after this girl. It was Arya. Nymeria jumped right on top of Arya and started to lick her face.

"Nymeria? Is it really you?"

Nymeria continued to lick her.

"Take it easy girl! It's good to see you too! Ah stop! You're licking my mouth!"

The Hound was standing right next to her and was about to attack Nymeria when Shaggydog jumped on top of him, held him down with his paws and snarled at him.

"Shaggydog? Easy boy."

Arya put her hand on his face and pet him. She then saw Summer and the gray wolves. She ran towards Summer and hugged him. Bran was very happy to see his sister and know that she was safe. However, he wasn't happy at fact that she was in the company of the Hound. Bran disliked the Lannisters for what they did to his family and any servant to the Lannisters was someone he couldn't trust. So he growled at him.

"Easy boy. He brought me here so I could be reunited with my family."

He started to calm down but kept an eye out on him. He then heard whimpering and saw Grey Wind being held in a cage. Arya ran towards the cage. Because she was so small and the men were too drunk and busy talking to each other, she had no problem reaching the cage.

"Hey boy. What are you doing in here? Let's get you out of here."

She then took out her sword and started pick the lock. Just when she was about to open the door, someone grabbed her from behind and held her against the door.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"I was…umm…"

"Speak! Or I'll have to help you find your tongue!"

Arya was too scared to say anything.

"You had your chance!"

The guard was about to strike her down, when all of the sudden Summer jumped on him and teared his throat open.

" _No one's touching my sister while I'm around!"_

Grey Wind then jumped out of the cage and ran towards his siblings. They nuzzled each other and then he nuzzled Arya. But then, Grey Wind's ears started to twitch. Like he was trying to listen for something. He then started to run inside the tower. His siblings and the other wolves followed him. Arya ran after them and the Hound ran after. They stopped at the entrance of the great hall. There were men guarding the door. As soon as the saw the wolves, they ran for their lives. They didn't get very far. Two of the wolves ran after them and killed them. When they were killed Bran walked towards the door and could hear voices coming from the other side.

"My King is married and I owe my new Queen a wedding gift."

And then there was silence. Suddenly there was a loud sound. As if someone had been slapped.

"Robb!"

As soon as he heard his mother's voice, Bran used all his strength to open the door. It burst open and Grey Wind ran straight towards his master. There was a flash of grey fur and suddenly Grey Wind had a man's arm holding a dagger inside his mouth. Nymeria attacked a man that was about to stab one of Robb's bannermen and bit him in the back of the neck. Shaggydog crushed a man's skull with his teeth. Summer teared a man's throat opened. Arya stabbed a man in the throat with her sword Needle and the Hound stabbed a man in the stomach and ripped out his intestines. Once Robb gained control of his senses, he grabbed a sword from a dead guard and started to cut his way through wave after wave of men who tried to kill him.

Half of the wolves ran up the stairs towards the men up on the balcony and started killing them. Bran had a feeling that these wolves wouldn't attack the men loyal to his brother and didn't waste any time helping. The rest of the men became so scared and surprised that they were unable to defend themselves. Some managed to find their courage but once they did, it was too late.

Walder Frey and Roose Bolton had fear and shock on their faces and tried to make a run for it. Nymeria leapt onto Walder Frey while Shaggydog jumped onto Roose Bolton. There would be no escape for them. As soon as the men saw their lords being held against a pack of direwolves, they dropped their weapons. Some tried to attack them, but as soon as they got close to them, they tore out their throats or had their limbs ripped off by one of the direwolves. Some of Robb's men grabbed their weapons and pointed them at the Frey and Bolton soldiers left alive.

Once the carnage had ceased in Great Hall, the other half of the wolves ran out of the room and headed outside of the Twins. Summer and Grey Wind were right behind them. And where there had once been merry making, now there was only bloodshed. Men were fighting those who were they were just celebrating with moments ago. Summer ran with three of the gray wolves and Gray Wind ran with the other three and started to attack all of Walder Frey and Roose Bolton's men. Once the men had seen that Gray Wind was fighting, and had several wolves on their side, they got their second wind and started regain their courage.

They fought even harder when they saw that their King was alive and leading the attack. Robb had grabbed a horse and rode into battle along with Lord Gregor of House Forrester, Lord Greatjon of House Umber and Lady Maege Mormont of Bear Island. Robb now had the might of his army counter attack the traitors. And with the help of his wolf army, which included Grey Wind and Summer, he managed to push them back onto the bridge where his archers rained fire on their enemies. Once they had slaughtered enough men, Robb told his men to stand down.

"What shall we do with the survivors, Your Grace?"

"Take them away. Lock them up in the Twins. I have some unfinished business."

"As you wish, Your Grace."

As Robb rode back towards the Twins, he could hear men shouting:

"The King in the North! The King in the North! Here comes the King in the North!"


	2. Family Reunion

Robb Stark

Robb smiled. Not just because he had won but because he had been spared. Once he had reached the Twins, he dismounted and walked towards the entrance. Grey Wind and his siblings walked right beside him. But before they went any further, Robb stopped and pet all of the direwolves.

" _I don't want to think about what would have happened had Grey Wind and his siblings not been here to save me and my family. But wait. If Summer and Shaggydog are here, does that mean Bran and Rickon are alive? And Nymeria. I haven't seen her since she left with Arya."_

But he put all of his thoughts aside. For now he had to be with his family. So he walked down the hall, all of his bannermen kneeled as he walked past them. Once he reached the great hall, he saw Arya being held in her mother's arms.

"Arya!"

"Robb!"

Arya ran into her brother's arms and he spun her around.

"I thought you were dead."

"I would have been had the Hound not saved me."

Robb put his little sister down and started walking towards him.

"You were Joffrey's guard dog. Why did you help my sister?"

"You know what's the last thing I said to him? I said, 'Fuck the King!'"

Robb stared him down. Not knowing whether he was telling the truth or if he was just saying that to save his own skin. In the end, it didn't matter to him. His sister was safe and with her family.

"We'll talk about this later. But thank you. For keeping my sister safe."

The Hound nodded and Robb was hugged and kissed by Talisa.

"I almost lost you and our son."

"I'm not going anywhere without you in my life. And I wasn't about to let your son lose his father."

He kissed her and held out his hand for Arya. She took it.

"Arya. This is my wife Talisa. And she's pregnant with your niece or nephew."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Arya. Your brother and mother have told me so much about you."

"All good things I hope."

"Nothing but good things about you."

Arya smiled. Even though things had been so tough on her lately, she felt like a little girl again. Being with her family again was the happiest thing that had happened to her in a very long time. And then, Nymeria walked over to her and laid by her side. She put her hand on Nymeria's head and nuzzled her gently. It had been years since they've seen each other.

Robb walked towards his mother and hugged her.

"Are you all right, mother?"

"I'm all right Robb. They didn't touch me. Summer didn't let them."

Robb put his hand on Summer's snout and pet him.

"Good boy."

Summer nuzzled. Shaggydog then rubbed his body against Robb's body and stood right beside Catelyn and his brother. Robb smiled but then realized that he had to take care of some unfinished business.

Robb walked away from his family, who were now being protected and surrounded by his bannermen and headed straight for Walder Frey and Roose Bolton. Grey Wind walked right by his master's side. Once they reached the table upon which they were tied down to, with Robb's men standing beside them, with their weapons at the ready, Grey Wind snarled at them.

"Easy boy. Not yet."

Grey Wind still snarled but just more quietly. Robb turned his attention to Walder Frey.

"I understand that you wanted to kill me because I broke my promise to you, Walder Frey. But trying to kill my family…now you've gone too far."

"Shut up boy! You have no right! I am the Lord of this House!"

Robb punched him in the jaw.

"I know that I broke my promise to marry one of your daughters. But you think that gives you the right to murder my mother, my wife and unborn child?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"There is a place for traitors like you in the Seven Hells. And I hope the Old Gods will be more merciful than I will be."

"You don't scare me boy. It's not your style."

"You're right. It's not my style. But what makes you think I'll be able to control my direwolf for much longer? He has little love for traitors."

Grey Wind barked and all of the wolves stood right beside him. They stared at the men, licking their chops. Walder Frey looked a little uneasy but was confident that Robb wasn't going to let him die. At least not yet. Grey Wind walked up the stairs and jumped onto the table. His teeth was just inches away from Walder Frey's face. His teeth were so close to his face he could feel his breath. Grey Wind then snapped his jaws just centimeters away from Walder's throat.

"Still think I'm bluffing?"

Lord Frey looked more nervous than before.

"Tell me what I want to know and I'll make sure that you're not eaten by a pack of wolves."

"Tywin Lannister sent me a raven saying that if I helped him kill you he would grant me amnesty for helping you in the war and naming my family the Great House of the Riverlands."

"Lock him up in the dungeon. And make sure that he's alone. I want no man left alone with him."

Two of Robb's men grabbed Lord Walder and took him away.

"You can't do this to me! I'm the Lord of this House! I'll have your head on a spike for this boy!"

"No. You won't. As of right now, you're our prisoner. And for your crimes, I'll behead you myself."

The door closed and then Robb turned his attention to Roose Bolton.

"And you. You're of the North. One of our countrymen. And you turned your back on us. Why?"

"Because we were losing the war. I wasn't going to risk my family or my House's future just for some failed mission."

"Well you won't have much a future for your House now. Throw him in the deepest and darkest dungeon there is in this castle. And my orders remain the same. I want him to no interactions with a single guard."

"Yes your Grace."

"Now wait a minute, your Grace. Maybe I was too hasty. Surly you can look the other way."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I won't have traitors in my ranks."

"You'll need me!"

"No. I don't. Get him out of my sight."

Roose Bolton tried to lung for Robb but was held back by Robb's men. Just before they carried him away, Robb walked up to him and said:

"You have anything to say, Lord Bolton?"

"Yes. The Lannisters send their regards."

Just then, Lord Bolton head-butted a man and reached to grab a knife concealed in his sleeves. He slashed the knife towards Robb but he dodged just when it was about to hit him. And then there was a flash of grey and Lord Bolton's hand was in the jaws of a direwolf. Except it wasn't Grey Wind. This time it was Summer who had torn a man's hand off.

Bran who was still in control of Summer's body thought to himself.

" _No one touches my brother! Not if I can help it!"_

Robb stood right in front of Roose Bolton and said:

"One last thing."

Robb punched Lord Bolton so hard that he knocked him out. As Lord Bolton was being dragged away, Robb started to pet Summer's face.

"Thanks boy. You saved me. But how did you find me? Did Bran send you? Is he alive? And Rickon?"

Bran realized that while it is important that he should find the three-eyed raven, it was also important for him to reunite with his family. At least for a little while. And at least Rickon would be with their family again. He'd be safer with his family than following him. So Bran decided to lead Robb back to him.

Summer started to run. Robb ran after while shouting:

"Lord Umber, take over while I'm away. Watch over my family."

"Yes your Grace."

Robb jumped onto his horse and was right behind Summer. He never lost his pace and tried to keep up with him as best he could. After riding for what seemed like hours, Robb saw a campfire. He got off his horse and started calling for his brothers.

"Bran?! Rickon?!"

Bran started to wake up.

"Robb?! We're over here!"

Robb ran towards the campfire and saw his two brothers laying against a tree. Rickon got up and ran towards his older brother. Robb grabbed his little brother and hugged him. He then walked towards Bran, picked him up and hugged him. He knelt so that he could hug both of his brothers.

"How is this possible? I thought Theon killed the both of you."

"He didn't. Once we escaped from Winterfell, he couldn't find us. So a pair of farm boys were killed in our stead."

"And how long have you been on the run?"

"Only for a few weeks. I think."

"Let's get you both to mother. She misses you both so much. And Arya will be really happy to see you two."

Robb picked up Rickon and put him on the back of his saddle and he put Bran on the front of his saddle.

Just when Robb was about to leave, he saw that there were more people at the campfire. He saw Osha, Hodor and two kids he had never seen before. He walked over to them.

"Wake up Hodor."

"Hodor."

Hodor woke up and saw Robb. He grabbed him, picked him up and hugged him very tightly.

"Hodor!"

"Take it easy there, you silly giant. I'm happy to see you too. Come on. We'll take you some place safe."

"Hodor!"

Osha started to wake up.

"We meet again, milady."

"Lord Stark. You're alive."

"As are you. I hear that you've been taking good care of my brothers."

She nodded.

"I'll see that you are rewarded once we join the others."

"Where are they?"

"Pretty far from here. We better get moving. Also who are those two children over there?"

"That's Jojen Reed and his sister, Meera. Apparently they think your younger brother is destined for great things."

"Interesting. I'll be happy to hear it once we get settled."

"As you wish, my Lord."

Robb walked over to the Reed siblings.

"Come on kids. Wake up."

"Who's there?"

"I'm Robb Stark. Bran and Rickon's older brother and the King in the North. And right now, I'm taking my little brothers back to their family. And I would like to know more about what my brother is destined for. But we'll talk that over a hot meal and once you've been cleaned. Would you like that?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Then let's go."

Robb got on his horse. Osha put Meera on Summer's back while Jojen was carried by Hodor. They walked back towards the Twins. After walking quite a long distance, they reached the Twins.

Robb escorted his brothers down the Great Hall. There was blood and body parts everywhere. But Bran was okay with that. He did save his older brother's life after all. Once they reached the Great Hall, Bran and Rickon saw their mother.

"Mother!"

Catelyn started to have tears in her eyes. Her youngest sons were alive and well. She ran and held both of them in her arms. She hugged so tightly that she didn't want to let go. But she was just so happy. She had most of her family back.

"How is this possible?"

"It's a long story."

Robb said to his mother:

"Why don't we give the boys some time to clean up and relax? We'll talk in the morning."

Cat nodded. And for the first time in a very long time, she smiled.


	3. Battle Plans

Catelyn Stark

For the first time in a long time, Catelyn Stark had a good night sleep. She shared a room with Arya, Bran and Rickon. She felt that her children were safe now. Their direwolves were in the same room with them. She had a big smile on her face as she slept.

The next morning, she awoke and found her children were still sleeping. She crept out of bed and walked out as quickly and quietly as she could. She closed the door very quietly and walked down the hall. She was greeted by Lord Gregor of House Forrester.

"Greetings, my Lady. Shall I walk you down to the Great Hall?"

"Thank you, Lord Forrester."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. For the first time in a very long time."

"How are your children doing?"

"They're well. Thank you for asking. Do you have any children, Lord Gregor?"

"My pleasure, my Lady. I have six children. My three youngest children are back home in Ironrath with my wife. My oldest son is fighting the war at my side and my oldest daughter is at King's Landing. And my second oldest…."

"What is it?"

"My second oldest son is on Essos."

"Why is he there?"

"We had him exiled there."

"What for?"

"Well you see, my Lady, like your House, my family has that one House that you've been fighting with for generations. In this case, that family is House Whitehill. We've been enemies with them for as long as I can remember. And my son Asher, fell in love with Lord Whitehill's daughter. When he found out, he gave me a choice: Either I go to war with him or I exile my son. Reluctantly, I chose the latter. And not a day goes by where I don't feel regret. I miss him and want him to come home."

"Maybe when the war is over, we can do something about that."

"Would you really?"

"Certainly. I'll see to it that you and your family are reunited."

"Thank you, my Lady. You're too kind."

Catelyn reached the hall and saw Robb, Talisa, Lord Umber, Lady Mormont, her brother Edmure, her uncle Brynden, Lord Glover and several other lords and knights. They were all talking around a square table, looking a map. When Edmure saw his sister, he was very happy to see her.

"I thought you were dead."

"Roslin didn't know anything about her father's plan. She's innocent in all of this."

"Where were you, Edmure? Why weren't fighting alongside me?"

"Once we got into the bed chamber, they locked us from the outside. I banged on the door while Roslin sat on the bed, not knowing what was going on. I managed to get the door open but there were men standing there, spears at the ready if I tried to leave. They shut the door and I sat on the bed next to Roslin and held her. Later on, I heard snarling coming from outside. And then there was screaming. I told Roslin to get behind me while I opened the door. I saw a pair of wolves killing the guards. Once they were dead, they left us and ran out. I told her to stay put while I go see what was going on. I charged out and saw our men getting killed by the Freys. I grabbed a sword and started to hack my way through Frey soldiers. And then I heard that Robb had won. I went back to the bed chamber and found Roslin safe and sound and was being protected by a pair of wolves. I stayed with her until I was confident it was safe for her to come out."

"Well at least you didn't miss out on all of the excitement."

"Indeed I didn't. But what's to be done with Roslin?"

"Since she's Walder Frey's daughter, I should have her executed along with her brothers. But you say that she knew nothing of her father's plan. And besides, she's now a Tully by her marriage to you. No harm shall come to her. You have my word."

"Thank you, your Grace."

"Now let's get to business. What news is there on the men?"

Lord Umber spoke and said:

"It's not looking good, your Grace. We lost half our men when the Karstarks left. We had 9,000 men. And now we have 5,500."

"Great. So now we're back to half of our man power once again. What about the horses?"

"We were able to save most of them. The rest were killed by the Boltons in an attempt to stop anyone from escaping."

"And the wolves?"

"Fortunately all of the direwolves are accounted for. As for the regular wolves, we lost four of them."

"So we have over 5,5000 men and as many horses and a pack of wolves. We don't have the man power to take Casterly Rock by force now. It would be suicide to attack them now."

"That's not the only problem, your Grace. Casterly Rock has natural defenses as well man made defenses. It's at the very top a cliff and at the bottom of the cliffs is the Sunset Sea. Even if we had ships, we'd never be able to make the climb over the cliffs without being spotted."

Gared Tuttle, a knight for Lord Forrester said:

"Your Grace, what about the forests? Couldn't we lead them there?"

"I've thought of that. But the problem is that even if we managed to lure some of them out, Tywin would never leave his castle if he knew he couldn't win. And besides, he's too smart to fall for that."

"He maybe too smart, your Grace. But what about the guards?"

"Fair point. But still we need more men to lure them. Or a really big distraction."

"What if we set the forest on fire?"

"Then we'd lose our advantage in the woods."

Everyone stayed silent for a while. And then Robb said:

"What about Roose Bolton? Were you able to get anything out of him, Lord Glover?"

"We were, your Grace. From what he told us, his bastard son, Ramsay, has stationed himself at the Dreadfort. Theon Greyjoy is being held there as his prisoner. He also said that he intended to make Winterfell his new home once he killed you."

"So Roose Bolton thought he could take over my home once he got rid of me? Well he is sadly mistaken. And Theon. I'll deal with him later. But first things first. The North needs to fall back into Stark hands. We're going to take the Dreadfort from the Boltons and then we need to take back Winterfell."

"What do you mean? Your place is here, your Grace. We need you."

"I know. But right now, we don't have the man power to march on Casterly Rock. So in the meantime, we make sure that Boltons won't be a problem anymore and we can take back Winterfell. Once we've done that, we can lay low for a while. At least until we've rested and we've managed to get enough men."

"And do you have any idea where we can find more men?"

"I think I do. Most of my father's bannermen answered my call, almost all of the Lords came personally. There's one House that answered the call but never came."

"And what House is that, your Grace?"

"House Reed."

"The Mud men?"

"Yes. Them."

"Why them, your Grace?"

"Because they can give us the extra man power we need to win this war. They are the reasons the Lannisters haven't been able to invade the North and most importantly, they're skilled warriors in guerilla warfare. And if we were to attack the enemy ahead on, we would lose all of our lives. So right now, we need to have the element of surprise more than we ever have before."

"Fair point, your Grace but how do you propose to reach them if we are to remain silent for so long?"

"Once we've taken the North back the traitors, I'll head there myself."

"What? Forgiving me for asking your Grace, but isn't that too dangerous for you? Not many men who venture into the Marshlands come back alive."

"If the King in the North won't come personally, then they won't believe us. Not unless they see that their King is still alive."

"With all due respect, your Grace. We should head for Greywater Watch first. It's the first place we'll pass on our way back the North."

Robb thought about it and said:

"Agreed. Make it happen."

"As you wish, your Grace. So where do you want us to attack first?"

"Well at the time, we don't have the forces necessary take back Winterfell, but I think I may have a plan to take the Dreadfort from the Boltons. Send a raven there saying that "Roose Bolton" succeeded in killing Robb Stark and that he'll be coming home to celebrate his new power as Warden in the North. Also tell his bastard that he will be expecting Theon Greyjoy to be alive and well so that he can negotiate with House Greyjoy."

"It will be done, your Grace. What's to be done with Roose Bolton himself?"

"I will have him executed for all to see what happens to traitors."

"But won't his bastard be expecting his father?"

"Yes. He will be. And that's why I want him to be off his guard when we take the Dreadfort."

"Clever planning, your Grace. And Walder Frey?"

"He will share the same fate."

"What of his children?"

"His daughter Roslin will be spared. And any who had no idea of their father's plan. As for those who partook in the attempt on my family's life, I'll kill them myself."

"Are sure that is wise, your Grace? If Roslin is now a Tully by marriage, then should there be anyone to take over the Freys? Shouldn't we have at least one son live so he can be an ally?"

"I won't tolerate traitors. And after the attempt on my family's life, I would sooner trust Tyrion Lannister to rule Winterfell than allow one of the Freys to take back their home."

"What if it's a son that didn't know anything about their father's plan?"

"I'll consider it. But I make no promises."

Catelyn spoke and said:

"There's something I still don't understand. How is it that Arya is here? Petyr assured me that she and Sansa were safe in King's Landing."

There was a voice that wasn't from any of the Lords in the meeting.

"That was a lie. I left King's Landing after Father was beheaded by Joffrey."

Arya, Sandor, Rickon, Bran and the others entered the room. Bran was riding on top of Hodor.

"What?"

Arya spoke again and said:

"I was there when father was beheaded. Sansa was there too. Only I was watching from the crowd while Sansa had to watch while standing next Joffrey. After the execution, a man named Yoren of the Night's Watch took me, cut my hair and planned on taking me to the Wall. Unfortunately, we were captured by Lannister men and taken to Harrenhal. And it was there I had to serve the bastard. I escaped with a few of my friends and we found sanctuary with the Brotherhood without Banners. I was then taken by the Hound and ended up here."

"And what of your sister?"

"I don't know, mother. The last I saw her, she fainted after father was executed."

Sandor spoke this time:

"I can answer that for you, my Lady. Your daughter has been humiliated and beaten on a daily basis by the little fuck."

"What?"

"Yes. And he did because he thought it was fun. After Lord Stark was executed, he placed his head on a pike and made your daughter look at his head. When she didn't give him the satisfaction he was looking for, he had Meryn Trant beat her."

"And what did you do for my daughter? Did you do nothing for her?"

"I defended her. I cleaned her wounds. I gave her my cloak when she was stripped near naked. I even asked her to come with me so that she could be safe and away from the bastard."

"And why didn't she go with you?"

"She thought that she would be safer once Stannis Baratheon took King's Landing. Unfortunately, Stannis's forces were destroyed at the Battle of Blackwater. And Sansa remained a prisoner of the Lannisters."

"So all this time, Petyr lied to me?"

"It wouldn't have been the first time. That little prick has little birds in almost every man's ears. More so than Varys."

Robb spoke:

"Well for once we may have the advantage over our enemies."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Don't you see? It's perfect. If the world thinks that I'm dead, then they won't waste their time and resources trying to learn about our forces."

Sandor spoke:

"That's a clever plan, Lord Stark."

"He is the King in the North! And you will address him as "Your Grace"! Remember that in the future, dog!"

"That's all right, Lord Umber."

"As you wish, your Grace."

"What will you do, Clegane?"

"I don't know. I've had enough of Westeros. Maybe I'll head out to Essos. See what it's like over there."

"I wish you would join us in our fight. We could use a man of your talents for our cause."

"But, your Grace, this man served the Lannisters! The very people that had your father put to death!"

"I'm well aware of that, Lord Glover. But this man protected my sister Sansa and delivered Arya back to her family. And for that he has my thanks. Is there any way I can reward you for your service?"

"Just get me a ship out of Westeros and we'll be even."

"As you wish. Good luck to you, Sandor Clegane."

"Good luck to you as well, your Grace. Save that sister of yours will you?"

"Of course I will."

He was about to leave when he heard Arya calling him:

"Wait!"

He turned around and found Arya hugging him.

"Thank you. For bringing me to my family."

"Glad I could help. Now you stay strong and never let anyone hurt you again."

And with that Sandor Clegane left.

Notes from the author

Hey guys. Sorry this one took longer than my last one but I had to do a bit of research to make sure I knew where to send Robb and his army next. And besides, I'm trying to find another job and that gives me less time to write my story.

So would anyone like to see The Hound return or find service for Daenerys? Or should he just be his own man? Does anyone have any suggestions on what they want to see happen?

Don't forget I have two other stories. Both of which are from Assassin's Creed.

Thanks guys and I'll update as soon as possible.


	4. The King's Justice and further plans

Robb Stark

Robb walk out into the courtyard. He was wearing his battle armor again. Grey Wind was at his side. His wife, mother, brothers and sister were outside waiting for him. He was approached by Lord Glover.

"The soldiers that took part in the attempt on your life have been hanged as ordered, Your Grace."

"Good. Who's watching Lord Bolton?"

"Greatjon Umber and his son."

"Good. And Lord Frey?"

"By Lord Forrester and his son."

"Excellent. It's time."

Just when Robb was about to leave he heard another voice. It was his uncle Edmure.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but may I have the honor of executing Lord Frey?"

Robb was taken aback. He had intended to execute Walder Frey himself. He remembered his father's words. "The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword."

"Can I ask why, uncle?"

"Because I think it might be more fitting if Lord Frey was killed by one of his own countrymen. And besides, the man was going to kill my sister and forgive me for calling you this, Your Grace, my nephew. I can't let that pass. And I want to make things right for my previous errors."

Robb thought about it. And although he wanted to pass the sentence himself, he could see how much his uncle had wanted to make things right.

"Very well then. You may."

"Thank you, Your Grace."

Edmure walked alongside Robb and as Robb walked towards Roose Bolton, Edmure Tully walked towards Walder Frey.

Grey Wind stood by his master's side. He never left Robb's side after the attempt on his life. He had become very protective of his master and his family.

"I'm fine boy. Why don't you go and be with your siblings? Go on."

Grey Wind whined but left and sat next to Talisa. Robb smiled.

Robb was standing right next to Roose Bolton who was now being held up by Lord Umber and his son, Smalljon Umber.

"I trusted you. I trusted your counsel. And you betrayed me. Was it all a lie?"

"No. But our families have had a history of being enemies. I remember stories of how your family had always bested mine. I was tired of being the second most powerful House in the North. And I wasn't about to let my House fall to ruin because of some boy's bad choices."

"Well this is one choice that I won't regret. Kneel my Lord."

Roose Bolton was held down by Lord Greatjon Umber and his son Smalljon. He knelt down as Robb unsheathed his sword. Robb stared at him and could see fear and hate in his eyes.

"Roose Bolton. Lord of the Dreadfort. Here in sight of Gods and Men, I sentence you to die. Would you speak the final words?"

"Kill me and see your justice done. I have no shame for what I've done."

Robb raised his sword and in one swoop, brought it down on Roose Bolton's neck. His head landed on the ground. Robb grabbed his sword, cleaned it and put it back in its scabbard.

As walked away, he realized that his hand wasn't shaking this time. It felt different than when he executed Rickard Karstark. Maybe it was because while Lord Karstark betrayed Robb because he wanted vengeance on the Lannisters, Roose Bolton betrayed him to make his House the powerful in the North. And if he succeeded, the North would be ruled by fear instead of honor. This would not let happen. Not while he was still alive.

Roose Bolton's headless body was being taken away by the Foresters. Reached his family and witnessed his uncle Edmure about ready to execute Walder Frey. Walder Frey shouted to Edmure:

"Why isn't the King killing me himself?! Has he forgotten what his father had taught him?!"

Edmure punched him in the jaw. His hand didn't hurt that badly because he was wearing gauntlets. Which made Walder Frey's mouth bleed.

"I asked to kill you personally."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because you tried to have my family murdered. My sister, my nephew and you tried to destroy my House. And I found it more fitting if you were killed by one of your own countrymen. Kneel Lord Walder."

Lord Gregor and his son Rodrik kicked his knees in because he refused to kneel. Once he was down, the Forresters held him down as Edmure Tully unsheathed his own sword.

"In the name of Robb of the House Stark. The first of his name. King of the North, the Trident and of the First Men. Lord of Winterfell and protector of the North. I, Edmure of House Tully, Lord of Riverrun, sentence you to die. Would you say any final words, Lord Walder Frey?"

"Kill me and I will haunt you for the rest of you days!"

Edmure raised his sword and in one swing, removed Walder Frey's head from his shoulders. His head landed on the ground and was picked up by Smalljon who also collected Roose Bolton's head.

"What shall we do with the heads, Your Grace?"

"Hold onto them for now. I won't have their heads placed on a pike just yet. Not until we're ready to reveal ourselves to the Lannisters and let them know that the Wolves of Winterfell are still alive."

"As you wish, Your Grace."

Smalljon put the heads in a crate. Edmure walked towards Robb. Robb smiled and said:

"Did you come up with that yourself?"

"I did. I've been working on it for quite a while now."

"Thank you, uncle."

Edmure wanted to say "nephew" but he remembered that Robb was more than just his nephew now. He was a king. And he had to treat him like a king.

"I'm happy I could help, Your Grace."

Robb and the rest of his generals entered the Twins and walked into the Great Hall. Macey Mormont spoke to Robb and said:

"What are we to do now, Your Grace?"

"I will leave within the fortnight to make for Greywater Watch. From there we'll move North and head towards the Dreadfort. We will destroy the Boltons' stronghold and show everyone that the Starks are still alive."

"As you wish, Your Grace."

"Do we have the seals of the Boltons and the Freys?"

"Yes, Your Grace."

"Good. I want messages sent to three different locations. One to the Dreadfort, another to King's Landing and the last one to go to the Wall."

A squire walked towards Robb and started to write as Robb was speaking. After the letters were written, Robb had one of the letters sealed with the Boltons sigil and the other two with the Frey sigil.

"I want this letters delivered as quickly as possible."

"Yes, Your Grace."

"All right. Everyone should retire now. We leave early in the morrow for Greywater Watch."

"What are we to do with your brothers and sister, Your Grace?"

"I just got them back after fearing that they were all dead. I won't let them be taken from me again. Edmure, can I trust you to watch over your nephews and niece while I fight?"

"Yes, Your Grace. But I can ask why? Why not have your mother watch over them?"

Robb was about to speak but Catelyn spoke and said:

"Because I'm not staying here. Nor am I going with Robb to Greywater Watch."

Robb was shocked. It wasn't like his mother to go off on her own.

"Where are you going, mother?"

"I have to go to Castle Black. There's someone I need to see there."

"Who?"

"Jon Snow."

Robb was shocked. His mother has always hated Jon. It didn't seem something that she would do.

"But mother, you hate Jon. Why would you go see him?"

"Because I said something to him that I wish to take back. And after my near death experience, nothing is more important to me than my family. And it's high time I treated Jon as my son."

Robb was beaming with light. He had wanted this for so long. For his mother to love Jon as a son as he loved Jon as a brother.

"I won't leave you unprotected mother. And are sure it's wise to go? You'll be recognized as the mother of the King in the North."

"I've been going to dangerous places long before you were born. And until you feel ready to show the world that we are still alive, I will take another name. At least until I no longer need it."

"What would you call yourself?"

After some serious thinking, she said:

"I shall call myself, 'Lady Stoneheart'".

"Very nice name. But what about your face? Anyone can recognize you."

"I'll wear a disguise and there's always dirt. Put some dirt in the right places and you won't be able to recognize me, my son."

"Very well, but who will look after the boys and Arya?"

Bran said:

"I'm not a little boy anymore, Robb. I've been looking after myself for over a year now. And besides, you'll need me at Greywater Watch. I'm the only one who can control any lizards-lions if they try to attack you. Hodor will carry me. And I won't let anything happen to you. Rickon can stay with uncle Edmure."

Jojen spoke this time:

"No, Bran. You're needed beyond the Wall. You need the three-eyed raven."

"And I will find him. But not until I know Robb will be safe."

"You need to go Bran. I'll go with your brother. I'm more powerful Warg than you. I can take care of him for you."

Robb interrupted:

"I won't let either of you go Beyond-the-Wall. Not until I have more men. I won't let you leave unguarded and unprotected. So you'll both come with me so that I can keep an eye on you two."

"But Robb…"

"No "buts". As your king and your brother, I won't allow you to leave until I know you are safe."

Robb kneeled down to speak eye-to-eye with his little brother.

"I just got you, Rickon and Arya back. And I don't want to lose you again. I'll let you leave to find the three-eyed raven. But only after I know that you will be in safe hands. Do you understand?"

Bran looked into his brother's eyes and saw how much it meant to him.

"I understand."

Robb smiled and said to Jojen:

"Can you really control animals?"

"Yes."

"Can I count on your help when head Greywater Watch?"

"Yes, Your Grace. But only of my sister can come with me."

"Of course she can."

They smiled. Although they weren't looking forward to explaining to their father why they left, they knew it was the right thing to do. And besides, it might be better if their father saw that his children were safe with their king.

"So Bran, Rickon and Arya will head out to Riverrun with their uncle Edmure and aunt Rosaline. They will stay there until the war is over. Or at least until we take back the North."

Arya spoke:

"And what would you have me do, Robb?"

"As long as you're with your family and out of harm's way, you can shoot a bow or learn how to wield a sword properly for all I care, Arya."

She smiled. She didn't like the idea of doing nothing. But at least now, she can feel at peace now that she was with her family. Bran spoke:

"And what about me and Rickon?"

"You'll stay with your aunt and uncle until we take back the North. Rickon will then go back to Winterfell and rule it in my stead. You'll head Beyond-the-Wall with Jojen and Meera and find the three-eyed raven. With an escort of course. And once you come home, hopefully we'll have won the war and we'll decide from there."

Bran smiled and nodded.

Edmure still felt as if Robb was trying to get rid of him and asked:

"Why are you sending me to Riverrun? I want you, Your Grace."

"The best thing you can do for me is watch our family. I want you to promise me that you won't let anything happen to them while I'm gone. As their uncle and as the Lord of Riverrun."

Edmure kneeled down and said:

"You have my word. I won't let anything happen to my niece or nephews."

"Thank you."

The next morning, Robb left with half of his forces to head towards Greywater Watch. He was accompanied with Jojen and Meera Reed, and most of his generals. The other half headed to Riverrun. Edmure had his niece and nephews at his side along with Hodor and Osha. The direwolves went with their masters. And Catelyn headed to the Wall. Robb watched as he saw three ravens take flight.

"Let's hope things get better for us. And that the Gods are on our side."


	5. Unlikely Allies

Notes from the Author

 **Greetings my friends. For the next 2 or 3 chapters, I will be focusing on some other characters that are not with Robb. Mainly, I'll be focusing on Tyrion Lannister, Jon Snow and Yara/Asha Greyjoy. Because they will play an important role in my story. So please have patience and know that I won't leave Robb for very long. Just long enough for this to feel like a Game of Thrones story. Now then, onward to the story and remember, WINTER IS COMING….**

Tyrion Lannister

Tyrion was walking down the hall when he was summoned to the King's quarters. He walked towards the table and saw Joffrey with a big smile on his face. At the table was his father, sister, Lord Varys and Grand Maester Pycelle.

"Killed a few puppies today?"

"Show him. Go on show him."

Pycelle handed Tyrion a scroll. But before he could read it, Pycelle accidently dropped it. Tyrion picked it off the floor, unraveled it and started to read. It said:

" _Rosaline caught a fine young trout. Her brothers gave her a pair of wolf pelts for her wedding. Signed Walder Frey."_

He could see Joffrey and Cersei smiling.

"Is that bad poetry or is that supposed to mean something?"

"Robb Stark is dead! And his bitch mother!"

Tyrion could only watch as his deranged nephew started to laugh. What would he tell Sansa?

"Write back to Lord Frey. Thank him for his service. And command him to send Robb Stark's head. I'm going to serve it to Sansa at my wedding feast."

Varys spoke:

"Your Grace, Lady Sansa is your aunt by marriage"

Cersei spoke:

"A joke. He did not mean it."

"Yes I did. I'm going to serve it to Sansa at my wedding feast."

Tyrion said to his monster of a nephew:

"No. She is no longer yours to torment."

Joffrey looked at his uncle. Tyrion had spoken against him. He hated that.

"Everyone is mine to torment. You do well to remember that you, little monster."

"Oh I'm a monster? Perhaps you should speak to me more softly then. Monsters are dangerous and just now, kings are dying like flies."

The room was now as silent as a graveyard. Everyone just stared at Tyrion. But Joffrey broke the silence and said:

"I could have your tongue for saying that."

Cersei grabbed her son's hand and said:

"Let him make his threats. He's a bitter little man."

Pycelle spoke:

"Lord Tyrion should apologize immediately. It's unacceptable. Disrespectful. And in very bad taste."

"I am…the King! I will punish you!"

Joffrey's grandfather, Tywin said:

"Any man who must say "I am the king" is no true king. I'll make sure you understand that when I won your war for you."

"My father won the real war! He killed Prince Rhaegar! He took the crown! While you hid under Casterly Rock!"

Once again, the room was silent. No one had seen Joffrey defend his "father" like that in a long time. Tywin broke the silence again:

"The King is tired. See him to his chambers."

"Come along my son."

"I'm not tired."

"We have so much to celebrate. A wedding to prepare. You must rest."

Tywin said:

"Grand Maester. Perhaps so essence of Nightshade to help him sleep."

"I'M…... NOT… TIRED!"

Joffrey left with his mother. Soon Lord Varys and Maester Pycelle left. Tyrion was about to leave when his father stopped him.

"Not you. There's something else we need to discuss."

"Oh. And what is that?"

"We received a letter from Lord Bolton as well. He says that the deed is done and the only thing he asks for in exchange for his services is that the Stark sword, Ice, be brought to the Dreadfort. I find it strange that he would want to keep the weapon of his most hated enemy. What are your thoughts?"

"I think maybe he wants to keep it so that if any Houses try to rebel against him, he can show them that what happened to the Starks, can happen to them as well. Besides, don't we still keep weapons from our enemies as mementos?"

"Very good point. But then we have another dilemma. I had intended to have that sword melted down and be made into a new sword for Joffrey."

"Well it looks like we maybe in luck."

"Oh?"

"As the Master of Coin, I oversee all of the trades and deliveries we get to King's Landing. And it appears that someone has run into rough times. Because someone sold a Valyrian steel sword."

"Tell me you're kidding."

"I said the same thing when I first learned it. But I have seen it for myself."

"Where is it?"

"I had it sent to your quarters. And that's not the only thing you should know."

"Oh? There's more?"

"I think this is the sword our family lost centuries ago."

"Brightroar?"

"Yes."

"Oh this is wonderful Tyrion. You've really come through for your family, my son. I must see it."

"So I suppose we shall talk later?"

"Yes. I must see it and we'll discuss it tomorrow."

Tyrion felt some sense of pride for making his father happy but he was also angry for having Robb and his family murdered at a dinner. Tyrion left his father and headed for his room where he saw Shae and Sansa. Sansa was crying and Shae was holding her. Tyrion was about to leave when Lord Varys entered the room.

"Oh good. You're all here."

"What are you doing here, Varys?"

"There's something I must share with all of you."

"What could you possibly have to say that would make Sansa feel better?"

"How about the truth?"

"About what?"

"About her brother, mother and the rest of her family."

"What's there to say? They're dead."

"Oh really? Then who sent me this letter?"

He held out a roll of paper. Sansa got up, walked to Varys and took the roll of paper. She read it and it said:

" _Lord Varys,_

 _Regardless of what you may hear about me and my family, know that I am very much alive. We survived the attempt on our lives. This may sound odd for me to contact you but unlike the others in King's Landing, I know that you want to see peace restored to the Realm. I trust you and I must ask a few favors of you._

 _First, I must ask you to please watch over my sister. Don't let her out of your sight. Or at least make sure that someone you trust is keeping her safe._

 _Second, keep Lord Baelish away from my sister. I now know that he is responsible for us losing the Kingslayer and I know he betrayed my father. And when I come to take King's Landing, I will personally execute him myself._

 _Third, let Sansa know that we are alive and that it won't be long before we can bring her home._

 _These are the favors I ask of you. I shouldn't put my faith in a man I know but I feel like I can trust you. Do not give me a reason to have you execute you along with Joffrey and Baelish when I reach King's Landing._

 _Signed,_

 _Robb Stark, the first of his name, King of the North, the Trident and of the First Men. Lord of Winterfell and Protector of the North._

Tyrion spoke:

"How did you get this before Grand Maester Pycelle?"

"I have little birds everywhere. It's my job to know everything before everyone else."

All at once, Sansa's eyes were starting to beam with light. A light that neither Tyrion nor Shae have seen for a very long time. Sansa then dropped the paper and threw herself into Shae's arms.

"They're alive. My brothers, my sister and my mother. They're all alive."

Tyrion just stared at Sansa and then turned his attention towards Varys.

"The Stark boy seems to be putting a lot of faith in you, Lord Varys."

"So it would seem."

"And are you going to disappoint him?"

"No. I was unable to save his father but maybe I can keep his sister safe. I owe Lord Stark that much."

Sansa just looked at Tyrion and Varys. She got up and hugged the both of them.

"Thank you so much for bringing me this news Lord Varys. And thank you, Lord Tyrion for being so good to me."

Tyrion and Varys smiled.

"So what are we to do about Shae?"

Shae looked shocked.

"What? You don't trust me?"

Sansa looked at her and said:

"I trust you Shae. You've become like a big sister to me. And I know you love Lord Tyrion. I can't think of anyone else I could trust with this information. And if I am to play the role of a girl who has lost her family, I'll need someone to be a shoulder to cry on."

Shae smiled so brightly. Never before has there been someone who looked up to her.

"I promise you Sansa. I will stay by your side until my death."

The girls hugged. Lord Varys said:

"Well I must be off. I have work to do."

"Oh? And work is that might I ask?"

"I have to dispose of this letter so that no one but us knows the truth. And then I have to have my little birds keep an eye on Littlefinger and make sure the people believe that Robb Stark is dead. Because if the Spy Master says it's true then it must be true."

Sansa just smiled. There was nothing that could make her feel bad now. Once Lord Varys left, Tyrion turned to Sansa and Shae and said:

"Do you understand what we must do?"

"Yes. We need to play on."

"Yes. But what you must understand is that no matter what the people say about Robb, you must not let it provoke you Sansa. If word gets out that he's alive, it may just spoil the element of surprise your brother now has. You can't say anything that might give that away."

"I won't. I promise."

Tyrion smiled.

"Well I'm off to bed. Good night girls."

"Good night Lord Tyrion."

Tyrion and Sansa may be husband and wife but they didn't share the same bed. Sansa looked at Shae and said:

"Go on. I'll sleep in your bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He needs you more than I do."

Shae smiled, kissed Sansa on the forehead and headed towards Tyrion's room.


	6. A Sister's Mission

Yara "Asha" Greyjoy

Yara Greyjoy was sitting in the Great Hall along with her father, Balon Greyjoy. Unlike her father, Yara was starting to get worried about her brother, Theon. She hadn't seen him in months and the last time they spoke to each other; it wasn't the best conversation they had. She hoped that he was all right.

And then there was a knock at the door. Yara ran to door. She hoped it might be Theon. That he had come to his senses and came back home. Instead it was one of her father's troops. In one hand he was carrying a tube and in the other he was holding a box.

"A package for you, my lady."

She nodded, took the items from his hands and the soldier took his leave with a bow. She brought the packages to the table. Balon grabbed the tube, opened it and inside it was a roll of paper. The seal around it was that of House Bolton. Yara had heard of them. They were bannermen to House Stark. Balon broke the seal and unrolled the paper. And while her father was reading the message, Yara started to open the box. The message said:

" _Balon Greyjoy. Lord of the Iron Islands and Invader of the North,_

 _I give you until the full moon to order all Ironborn scum out of the North and back to those shit stained rocks you call home. On the first night of the full moon, I will hunt every Islander still on our lands and flay them living. The way I flayed the 20 Ironborn scum I found in Winterfell._

 _In the box, you will find a special gift. Theon's favorite toy. He cried when I took it away from him._

 _Leave the North now or more boxes will follow with more Theon._

 _Signed,_

 _Ramsay Snow, Natural born son of Roose Bolton. Lord of the Dreadfort and Warden of the North._

When Yara opened the box, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her little brother had not only been so badly hurt but was castrated by a bastard of the North. She was angry. Not just because Theon was captured and what had been done to him, but because she was unable to save him before this happened to him. Balon looked shocked but then said:

"Get that out of my sight."

Yara just stared at him. Balon noticed this and said:

"Theon disobeyed my orders."

She continued to look at him with disgust. She knew that her father was not a good man but not a cruel one. Until now.

"The boy's a fool. He cannot father the Greyjoy line. I will not give up the lands I have seized. The strongholds I have taken. Get this away from me."

He walked away from her and throw the message into the fireplace. Yara couldn't believe that her own father would give up on his son. But then again, he did before. When he handed Theon over to the Starks.

"He's your son!"

"Son? He's not a man anymore."

"He's your son! He's my brother! He's a Greyjoy."

"Watch yourself. I've made my decision."

He walked away and sat in his chair next to the fireplace.

"And I've made mine."

Balon looked at her. With shock in his eyes. Never before had his children defied him.

"I'm going to pick the fastest ship in our fleet. I'm going to choose the 50 best killers on the Iron Islands. I'm going to sail up the Narrow Sea all the way up to the Weeping Water. I'm going to march on the Dreadfort. I'm going to find my little brother. And I'm going to bring him home."

She marched out of the Great Hall and went into her chambers to put on her armor and gather her weapons. She grabbed her axe, she named it "Kraken's Might" and holstered it to her hip along with her other axe which she decided to name "Naga". She looked at herself in a reflection from a water bowl. She hardly recognized herself. She left her chambers and made for the docks. She grabbed the fastest ship she could find and recruited all of the men she would need from all of the islands. Once everyone was on board she told:

"Men of the Iron Islands! We just received word from the North. My brother. Your Prince. Has been taken captive and has been castrated by some lord's bastard from the North. Your "King", my father, has abandoned him again. I refuse to leave him behind. Not again. I've brought you all here not just to save my brother, but so that you can save your Prince.

And I know you all have a hunger to land in the North and take what is yours. So we are going to the Dreadfort! Home of the Boltons! The second greatest House in the North! We will save Theon! We will rape! And plunder! And bury them into the grounds or throw them the sea where they will join the Drowned God! If any of you don't have the stomach for it, then get off my ship! For all those who want to spill Northern blood, stomp and shout 'Aye!'"

The entire crew shouted "Aye!"

"That's what I like to hear. Now weigh anchor! And prepare to make sail! We're going to remind the Boltons that there is no escape from the Kraken's grasp!"

The men set the sails and they were off. While Yara was at the helm, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen once she saved her brother. Would he want to come home? After all, she and her father were the reason Theon got himself into the position. She decided that it didn't matter right now. All that mattered was making sure that he was safe.

Notes from the Author

 **Greetings my friends. Sorry if I took a little longer with updating but I've been having issues with my laptop. But now it's fixed and I'm back!**

 **So just in case I'm unable to update the next chapter by Christmas or Kwanzaa for any of my followers then I want you to think of this as my early Christmas and Kwanzaa present and a belated Hanukah present for all of my Jewish followers.**

 **And I would just like to thank everyone for adding my story to their favorites, following and reviewing. It means a lot to me.**

 **So Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukah! And Happy Kwanzaa to everyone!**


	7. A Brother's Grief

Jon Snow

 _Jon Snow was having a wonderful dream. He dreamed that he was no longer a man of the Night's Watch. He was now the Lord of his own House, lands and had a family. He was the Lord of House Snowstark and was Lord of the Wolf's Den. He was helping some smallfolk bring in some more ironwood that would be required to for his brother, Robb Stark, the King in the North and of the Trident._

 _Robb had won the war and the now the North was an independent kingdom once more. One ruled by honor, compassion and justice. Once the ironwood was brought inside the hold, Jon heard a voice._

" _DADDY!"_

 _He turned saw two children running towards him. One was a boy, no older than five. The other was a little girl who was one year younger than her brother. The boy had his father's black hair and blue eyes. The girl had her mother's red hair and green eyes. Jon knelt down, opened his arms and embraced his children. He saw their mother walking towards him. A baby was in her arms. It was Ygritte. She was wearing a fur cloak and a fine silk dress. She said to him:_

" _Any ideas on names for the baby?"_

" _What about Thorin?"_

" _You know nothing, Jon Snow."_

" _It's "Stark" now, remember? My brother made me an official member of the family."_

 _Jon didn't want the dream to end, but then he heard the chorus of several messenger ravens and the howling of wolves._

He awoke with the sun shining in his face. Or as well as it could up in the North. He sat up on his bed with his hands on his head. His body still ached and his heart was broken.

Leaving Ygritte was one of the hardest things he had to do in his life. He loved her and she loved him. But he had to fulfill his duties. No matter how much he didn't want to.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

It was Sam. Jon's best friend at the Wall. And while everyone at the Wall called each other "brother", Sam was the closest thing Jon had to a real brother here. In many ways, his bond with Sam was similar to his bond with Robb.

"Hello Jon."

"What time is it?"

"It's still morning. How do you feel?"

"Physically, I'm still in pain but no worse than I worse before. Emotionally, less so."

"I'm sorry to bother you Jon. But there's something you need to know."

"What is it, Sam?"

He could tell that Sam didn't want to tell him but knew that he had to.

"A letter came from the Twins. From Lord Frey and Bolton."

"About what?"

"About your brother Robb."

Jon immediately stood up.

"What about him?"

Sam was hesitant.

"Sam, I need to know. What's going on?"

"Your brother, his wife and mother were betrayed by Roose Bolton and Walder Frey at the Twins. His wife was stabbed in the stomach, killing her and their child. Robb was shot by several arrows and was then stabbed in the heart by Roose Bolton. Lady Catelyn had her throat slit."

Jon's pupils just grew. He could barely believe what he was hearing.

"There's more isn't there?"

Sam nodded and continued.

"Robb lost most of his loyal generals. Dacey Mormont and Smalljon Umber were among those killed in the massacre. They even killed his direwolf. And they didn't even give them proper burials."

"What do you mean?"

"Robb's head and that of his direwolf were beheaded. They stitched his wolf's head to his body and paraded it around the Twins. Calling him "The King in the North!" Lady Catelyn's body was dumped into the river."

"Oh Gods."

"There's one last thing Jon. Roose Bolton was declared as the new Warden of the North by the Crown. And the Freys are now Lords Paramount of the Riverlands."

Jon could feel the tears starting to fall down his cheek. He hadn't cried for a very long time. He didn't even shed a tear when he learned his father was executed for a crime he didn't commit. But the fact that his brother was not only murdered but that his body was desecrated in the most despicable act of treachery and betrayal.

"The cowards! They couldn't face Robb like real men so they stabbed in the back!"

Sam could only watch as his closest friend was dealing with the news of his family's murder.

"Are you going to be all right Jon?"

"I don't think I'll be using the words "all right" for quite a while Sam. But thank you for letting me know. At least now, he's with our Father."

Sam walked towards Jon and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Sam."

"We'll avenge them someday Jon. I know it."

"That's good of you to say Sam. But even if men from those Houses found their way here, I wouldn't be able to kill those men. No matter how much I'd want to."

"You truly are a good man Jon. But it's times like these I wish we could forgo some of these vows. Because I don't know if I would be able to not kill the men who murdered my own little brother."

"I didn't know you had a little brother Sam."

"His name is Dickon. He's to be the Lord of House Tarly once our father passes."

"Did you two get along well?"

"Oh yes. I loved looking after him and he was always great company."

Jon and Sam just started talking about their brothers.

Notes from the Author

 **Hello guys. I apologize for this being a rather short chapter. But I needed to set things up for the next part of my story. Next time, we'll be back with Robb and then I'll be shifting between characters so it'll move the plot along and it will feel like your reading/watching Game of Thrones.**

 **And it's the almost the beginning of the New Year. And I have big plans for my characters. And I really want to thank every single one of you for all of your reviews, favorites and following my story. Thank you so much everybody.**

 **And now it's starting to feel cold. A late winter. But rather a late one than no winter at all. I'm still waiting for snow. Let's it comes this year. And soon. Remain vigilant my friends.**

 **WINTER IS COMING…**


	8. The Lizard-Lion joins the Direwolf

Robb Stark

Robb was riding up towards the swamps of the Neck. Alongside him was his most trusted generals and advisors. Greatjon Umber and his son Smalljon Umber. Lady Maege Mormont and her daughter Macey. Gregor Forrester and his son Rodrik. Galbert Glover and his ward, Lerence Snow. Wylis Manderly and several other Lords from the North. Alongside him was his wife, his direwolf and the Reed children.

Most of the Lords from the Riverlands followed Brynden "Blackfish" Tully and his nephew Edmure back to Riverrun. Their job was to gather as many other Lords as possible and have them swear fealty to the King in the North and of the Trident.

While on the way, Robb was starting to consider changing his plans. He still intended to fight the Lannisters and take Casterly Rock. That would never change. But he was thinking that once he made negotiations with Lord Reed, he could head towards Moat Calin. It was under the control of the Ironborn. And if he was going to take control of the North once again, he had to make sure that no one else could come inside without his permission.

And once that was done, he could head towards White Harbor before heading to Winterfell. At least in White Harbor he could find some supplies and people who would be willing to move back to Winterfell with him. Most of the citizens that were in Winterfell were either killed by the Boltons or left once they were attacked. And besides, he could let Lord Manderly know that his only son was still alive and well. He knew how important it was for a son to let his father know that he was all right.

After several miles, they finally reached the entrance of the Neck. Robb asked Jojen to come forward.

"How did you get past all of this Jojen? What exactly are we walking into?"

"It wasn't easy, your Grace. Inside the swamps is lizard-lions with poisonous fangs and never enough to eat. And we need to watch our steps. Because one false move you could end up in suck holes or quicksand. As long you stay close to me, your Grace, I should be able to warn you ahead of time of anything dangerous."

"All right then. Lead the way, my little Lord."

Jojen looked annoyed but if he was, he kept it under control. Robb tussled his hair the same way he did to Bran and Rickon when they were upset or annoyed. Jojen chuckled. Robb then turned his attention to his men.

"All right! Listen to me, men! We are about to step into unknown territory! I want everyone to stay close! And follow in the same footsteps as the person in front of you! One small misstep could be the end of someone's life! Once we reach Greywater Watch and if we succeed in our mission, we will march North as planned! You have my word as your King! Now forward march my Lords and Ladies!"

Jojen lead the army. He had to admit he found it quite amusing that right behind him and his sister was an army of men. He felt like he was the commander of a great army. Maybe when this was over, King Robb would make him a leader for his armies. He shook his head and continued forward with Meera right by his side.

Robb was told by Jojen that swamps were warm places to be in, but even he was unprepared for the heat that came from the Neck. He could feel the sweat from his body seeping down inside his armor. If he was wearing a helmet, it would have made his hair wet. He could see that Talisa wasn't doing so well either. She might have been from the South but she wasn't used to the humidity. And looks like the other Lords weren't having a great time either. Grey Wind was panting very hard.

The march inside the Neck was tougher than anyone was expecting. One poor soldier had almost lost his life against a lizard-lion. Fortunately, his armor defended him against its teeth. And another man was almost dragged to his death when he stepped into a suck hole. Robb was starting to wonder if he should have come by himself.

"How much further Jojen?"

"We're almost there, your Grace. I can see it right now."

"Where?"

Jojen pointed and Robb saw a castle.

"We're almost there, men!"

The men cheered. Their torment was almost over. As they marched one Jojen and Meera stopped dead in their tracks.

"Why have we stopped?"

"Because we are being watched."

Suddenly there was a series of bird calls. Or what was supposed to be bird calls. Jojen returned the call. And Meera followed suit. And then Robb could see several men rising out of the grass, with blowpipes in their mouths. A voice called out:

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't kill you all right now!"

Jojen spoke and said:

"We are Jojen and Meera Reed! Son and daughter of Howland Reed! And beside me is Robb Stark, King in the North and of the Trident and Lord of Winterfell!"

The stranger approached them. He had a green hood over his head. He took a good long look at the children. He then raised his hood. To Robb's surprise, it was a woman. She grabbed a hold of the children. Hugged them very tightly and then she shouted:

"He speaks the truth! Lower your weapons! Our King is alive! Forgive us, your Grace! We didn't know!"

"It's all right. Can you lead us to Greywater Watch? I wish to speak with your Lord."

"Yes. Of course your Grace. Follow me."

"I never got your name, my lady."

"I am Jyana Reed. I am the wife of Lord Reed and the mother of Jojen and Meera."

Robb was taken a back. But kept his thoughts to himself. At least until he reached Greywater Watch. Once they reached the entrance, the men were starting to feel relief. Jyana spoke to some of her men.

"Get the horses watered and fed. I also want the men well cared for. I will take his Grace and his generals to see my Lord husband."

"Yes my Lady."

Lady Jyana led Robb and his men into the entrance of Greywater Watch. Robb was surprised that such a castle could survive in a place like the Neck. Once they were inside the castle, everyone started to cool off. Robb himself was feeling better. Jyana led everyone into the Great Hall. Lord Howland Reed was sitting on what resembled a throne. Jyana approached her husband.

"Who have you brought into my Hold, my dear wife?"

She was about to speak when Robb came forward.

"Are you…"

"Yes. I am Robb Stark. Son of Eddard Stark. The Former Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North."

Howland spoke this time:

"And the King in the North!"

Howland felt embarrassed for not recognizing him sooner.

"Our halls are your halls, your Grace."

"Thank you, my Lord. There are two people here who would like to see you."

"Who?"

Jojen and Meera stood beside Robb.

"Jojen! Meera!"

He ran towards his children. Even though they weren't little children anymore, he hugged his children in front of their King. Jyana followed soon after. Robb just smiled and all of the Lords and Ladies who had children of their own just looked with happiness in their eyes and smiled.

"Where have you two been?! I was so worried about the both of you!"

"I'm sorry we left father. But we had to go."

"And where did you go exactly?"

"They were looking after my two little brothers."

"Really? You were looking after the younger brothers of our King?"

They nodded.

"Your son has a wonderful gift, my Lord. He's the reason we made it this far into the Neck."

"Thank you, your Grace."

Robb held out his hand and Howland shook it.

"So what brings my King into my halls? Oh and where are my manners?"

He clapped his hands and shouted:

"Bring out the salt and bread!"

Several servants came forth with a platter of salt and bread. Robb and his men hesitated.

"What's wrong your Grace?"

"Let's just say, the last time someone offer us bread and salt it almost cost us our lives."

"What?"

Robb explained to Lord Reed about his agreement with Walder Frey. About that he was to marry one of Walder Frey's daughters. How he broke that promise and married Talisa instead. About Lord Karstark's betrayal and execution. How he came forth to Lord Walder begging for his forgiveness. And asked if there was any way he could make things right. About his uncle Edmure's marriage to Roslin Frey and the attempt on his life and that of his family.

"Dear Gods. And to think he was about to break the guest right! And kill our King! Well worry not, your Grace. On my life, you will have nothing to fear from my House."

"Thank you, my Lord."

With this, Robb took a piece of bread, dipped it in salt and ate it. He then passed it on to the other Lords in the Great Hall.

"So how might I be of service, your Grace?"

"I need your help, my Lord and Lady."

"What can we do?"

"With the death of Lord Karstark, I lost half my army. And then after the attempt on our lives, once again the army was cut in half. I need your Crannogmen."

"Begging your pardon, your Grace. But my crannogmen aren't warriors like the rest of the men in the North. They don't ride into battle on horses. Nor are they skilled foot soldiers."

"No. But what they lack in strength and speed, they make up for it in stealth and surprise. If we were to attack Casterly Rock now or in the open, we wouldn't stand a chance. But if we lure them into a trap, we can ambush them and still have the element of surprise on our side."

"Yes I see. You want to fight using guerrilla tactics."

"Exactly."

"If I may speak freely your Grace?"

"You may."

"You may have been too young to remember me. But I was very good friends with your father. I fought at his side during Robert's Rebellion. Lord Karstark did the same. Will I share the same fate as him?"

"Lord Karstark chose vengeance over reason. He disobeyed my orders and murdered two innocent boys. So long as you don't give me a reason to betray me, then you have nothing to worry about. You have my word as your King. And I come to you as a friend as well as your King."

"Thank you, your Grace. But how many of my men would you need?"

"As many as you can give me. I just need enough so that we can attack Casterly Rock and remind the Lannisters that the Wolves of Winterfell aren't dead yet."

"As you wish, your Grace. But I wish to leave some here to protect the Neck from anyone who would invade from the South."

"I agree. As I said, just give me as much men as you can spare."

"And they shall be yours, my King. I also pledge my sword for your cause. As I did your father all those years ago."

"Who will watch over Greywater Watch if you were to come with me?"

Jyana spoke up:

"I will, your Grace. While my husband fights for the cause of the North, I'll keep the Southern invaders at bay."

"Thank you, my Lady."

"May I ask one request, your Grace?"

"Of course. If it's within my power, I shall grant it."

"I wish to solidify our alliance. Once this is all over, I would like my daughter Meera to marry Bran Stark."

Everyone was surprised. This was very unexpected. Meera wasn't too thrilled. Bran was her friend. She didn't know if she could fall in love with him.

"I'll consider it, my Lord. But I would like to hear Bran has to say."

"Very well, your Grace."

"Can I ask why you would wish to see my brother marry your daughter?"

"Because I wish our alliance to be like in the days of old. Back when the last Marsh King's daughter married a Lord of House Stark. But also know this, it's only a request. If it can't be done, I understand."

"Thank you, my Lord. I'll send a raven to Riverrun once we reach White Harbor."

Howland Reed bowed his head.

"How soon do you want to leave, your Grace?"

"Once the men are rested and ready to go."

"Very well then, your Grace. Then rest up. You are always welcome here at Greywater Watch."

Robb felt at ease. He was with a friend of his father's. And now he could rest up and be ready to take back the North.

Robb and his men slept soundly and when morning came, they found the courtyard filled with 2,000 additional soldiers. With Lord Howland Reed at the head. Jojen and Meera were at his side. Lord Reed said "goobye" and "I love you" to his wife. He promised her that he would return once the war was over.

"Are we ready, my Lord."

"We are, your Grace."

"Then please, lead the way."

Howland Reed ordered the gates opened. And 5,000 men marched out of Greywater Watch and headed for Moat Calin. All ready to take the North back from the Ironborn and to take back the North from the traitors.


	9. The Wolf and the Rose

Sansa Stark

Days had passed since the news came in. All across King's Landing, everyone knew. Robb Stark was declared dead, House Stark was all but destroyed and the war with the North was now over. The Lannisters had won. And everyone in the Capital celebrated.

Well almost everyone. There were a few people who felt that the Lannisters went too far in destroying every member of House Stark. Including an unborn child. Among those people were Brienne of Tarth, Margaery Tyrell, Oberyn Martell, Jaime Lannister, Mira Forrester and all those who were from the North who were now working at King's Landing.

Brienne didn't spend much time with the Starks but she knew Lady Catelyn. And she along with Jaime gave Lady Stark their word that they would look after Sansa and Arya and return them to their mother. And now they didn't know what to do with Sansa. Arya disappeared after her father was executed and Sansa was now married to Tyrion.

Margaery had never met Robb but she had wanted to after everything Sansa had told her about him. About how brave, handsome, honorable and kind he was. And even though she was still going to marry Joffrey, Margaery still cared about Sansa and was very disappointed that they couldn't be sisters like they hoped to be. And she was secretly disgusted about the way he had treated Sansa.

Her handmaiden, Mira, was from the North and Mira always told her what life was like at the North. She found it fascinating that such fine warriors came from a place where it's always cold. If Robb and his men were from the South, they would have been knights.

Oberyn Martell found another reason why he had no love for the Lannisters. First they raped and murdered his sister and her two children. Now they had murdered another family. Only this time, they murdered a child before it could even be brought into this world. If there was one thing he hated more than the Lannisters, it's the fact that once again their crimes have gone unpunished. He wished nothing more than to prove to the world that the Lannisters are not the heroes everyone thinks they are.

It wasn't hard for Sansa to play the part as the weeping girl who just lost her family. She knew that her family was still alive. But she also worried. Now that everyone thought Robb was dead, she wouldn't know for the longest time when or if she would ever see her family again. But she had to have faith that she would be reunited with her family someday soon. She prayed to the Old Gods and the New for her family to be safe and give her strength through these difficult days to come.

Of course, Sansa wasn't the only one to know that Robb and his family survived the Red Wedding. There was also Tyrion, Shae and Varys. When they were in public, Sansa always had a sad look on her face. It wasn't hard to pull off. Everyone knew anyone would be devastated to hear about the death of their family. And Sansa knew that no matter how much she was provoked, she couldn't tell anyone the truth. But there were times she wanted to tell at least one person she could trust.

That day came along when she was in the godswood outside of the Red Keep. She was walking towards a heart tree. While she was walking, she saw a statue of Joffrey standing over the body of a dead direwolf. It meant to symbolize his victory in the war and the death of House Stark.

While she had remained a lady through and through, this was one of those exceptions where she stopped being a lady. She stared at the statue of Joffrey and did what she wanted to do for the longest time. She spat in the statue's face.

 _My brother will kill you. And I hope you beg for your life. Like you made me beg for mine._

She was sitting under the shade of a heart tree. It was up until now she realized how much she missed being in the North. Sure, it was always cold, but she had a family there to keep her warm. She was greeted by Lady Margaery and Mira Forrester.

"Hello Sansa."

Sansa stood up and bowed to Margaery.

"There's no need for that, little dove."

"But you are to be queen, my lady."

"Yes. But that doesn't mean the people I care about will have to bow to me all of the time."

"Then let's just call it a force of habit, my lady."

Margaery chuckled and hugged Sansa. She had no sisters and she always wanted one. Even though Sansa was married to Tyrion and she was to marry Joffrey, she still thought of Sansa as the sister she always wanted. Mira bowed to Sansa.

"And who's this?"

"My apologies. This Mira of House Forrester. One my handmaidens."

Sansa sighed in relief. Not Mira from the North but she was also a member of one her father's most loyal bannermen.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet, Lady Stark."

"The pleasure is mine, Lady Forrester."

"So what are you doing here, Sansa? Why are you all alone?"

"I like being here. It reminds me of home."

Margaery couldn't understand what was so important about these trees so she asked Sansa.

"What's so important about these trees if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's said that the Old Gods watch over us and that they can see what's happening when they look through a heart tree. That's one of the reasons why the trees have eyes carved into their bark. It's so the Gods can see what's going on in the world."

"Oh I see. So in a way, you're never alone."

"Exactly."

"Are sure you're all right Sansa? If there's anything you want to talk about, I give you my word, I'll keep it our little secret. And so will Mira."

"I don't, Lady Margaery."

"We're in the presence of the Gods Sansa. If I break my promise, the Gods will know and either I or my family will pay the price. And you know me Sansa. You can trust me."

Sansa thought long and hard. She realized that while Margaery will be Joffrey's wife, that doesn't mean she tells him everything. And besides, she had always been kind to Sansa. What was the harm?

"There is something I want to say. But I need to know that what I'm about to tell you only stays between the three of us. I need more than your word."

"By the Old Gods and the New, I promise that no one else will know. You have my word as a future queen and always your friend."

She held out her hand and Sansa shook it.

"Okay. It's about my family."

"Is there anything I can do to help you feel better about their deaths? Would you like me to have a song written?"

"That won't be necessary. And I'm not here because I'm praying for my dead family. I'm praying so that my family stays alive."

"Oh Sansa. I know you want to believe that your family is still alive but everyone knows that he was betrayed and murdered at the Twins."

"I know. But I got a letter from Robb. He's alive."

"Perhaps you got the letter before he was killed. You must be mistaken little dove."

"No. It was given to me the night I heard the news of his death."

"How?"

"That I can't say. But my family is alive and everyone else thinks that he's dead. He's still fighting. I can feel it."

Margaery just stood there with her eyes wide open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She Robb Stark was alive. She wasn't expecting this.

And it appears Mira had the same expression on her face. Mira was told by her mother that her father and brother were killed at the Twins.

"Now do you see why I didn't feel like sharing?"

"Yes. But now that you have, you must tell no one else. I won't tell a living soul."

And neither will I, Lady Sansa."

"Thank you."

"I think we'll take our leave now. Mira?"

"If I may, my lady. I'd like to stay a little longer. I'd like to pray to the Gods."

Margaery nodded. She saw Mira kneel down and prayed to the heart tree. And after a while, she walked towards the girls and joined them.

"What are you doing, my lady?"

"I'm praying with you."

"Can I ask why?"

"Because I don't want you to lose your family Sansa. Or you Mira. I pray that the Gods will watch over both of your families and I hope that you will be reunited with your loved ones."

Both girls smiled. Sansa had hoped that she could trust Margaery. She wanted to more than anything. But she still had her doubts. She prayed that she made the right choice telling someone.


	10. The North Remembers

Author's Notes

 **Hello everyone. I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update. But I've working on other stories and my personal life has been keeping me busy from writing as much as I'd like to. But with Game of Thrones Season 6 just hours away, I thought now would be good a time as any to continue my story.**

 **So here we are again. A visit into the world of Game of Thrones would look like had Robb and his family survived the Red Wedding.**

Robb Stark

After leaving Greywater Watch, Robb and his army were heading back North. But before they could reach the North, they had to deal with the Ironborn soldiers that were holding Moat Cailin. Robb had to get through but if the Ironborn saw them, they would never grant them safe passage. They needed to be taken out. Fortunately, there weren't that many men inside Moat Cailin. Unfortunately, Moat Cailin was very difficult to infiltrate.

Robb sent Lord Reed and his crannogmen into Moat Cailin. Because they were used to being in the shadows, it was easier for them to get inside. Lord Reed went inside with only 50 of his crannogmen. They entered through a series of gaps that were at the bottom of the Drunkard's Tower. A few men defended the gaps but Howland Reed and his men were able to take them.

One of the best things about cranngomen is that they are experts in guerilla warfare and one of the weapons they use best is blow pipes. It's silent and deadly. A perfect combination.

Once Lord Reed and his men took care of the Ironbron guarding the gaps, they went inside and went looking for all the Ironbron men guarding Moat Cailin. Once a man was hit by their blow pipes, they started to drop like flies. The darts inside contained a poison that would kill a grown man within seconds of making contact into the bloodstream. Which is why everyone who makes the darts wear gloves so they do die while making them.

It took a while but in the end, the cranngomen walked out of Moat Cailin and all of the Ironbron were dead. Lord Reed and his men rejoined Robb and headed North.

They made a lot of ground cover, but they need more men and they needed to rest. So he had his men march towards White Harbor, home to House Manderly.

Wendel and Wylis Manderly were most anxious to see their home again. Unlike most of the other Houses in the North, White Harbor was the closest thing to a Southern city they had in the North. And House Manderly is one of the few Northern Houses that worships the New Gods.

And unlike the Southern cities, White Harbor wasn't rich because they made silver and gold. They made their coin in fish, grain and trade.

They reached the front gate and were stopped by guardsmen.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

"I am Robb Stark. King in the North and of the Trident. Lord of Winterfell and Protector of the North."

The men fell silent. Their king was standing right in front of them and they didn't even recognize him. They fell to their knees and bowed before their king.

"Forgive me, your Grace. I have not seen your face until this very day."

"Please forgive me as well, your Grace. We have no excuses for denying you passage."

"It's quite all right. Please rise."

They stood up and thanked Robb. Wylis and Wendel approached the men.

"Lords Wylis and Wendel! Welcome home, my lords!"

The men bowed their heads to the sons of House Manderly. Wylis spoke and said to the men:

"We have traveled long and far. We have much to tell our father and we do not wish to keep him waiting."

"Of course my Lord. As you wish."

He turned around to the gatemen and said:

"Open the gates! Tell Lord Manderly that his sons have returned! And tell them that King Robb has survived as well!"

The gates opened as quickly as they were raised. As soon as the gates were raised, Robb and his army marched into the city. All 5,000 of them were able to get inside of the city without any problems.

As soon as word reached out that the King was in the city, everyone came out to see him and his army. No one in White Harbor had ever seen the King in the North. Not even as a painting. So for everyone it was a rare treat. They came out of their homes, brothels and counting houses to see their King.

Some came out of the Sept of the Snows. They were very pleased to see that their prayers had been answered. The King was alive and well. Others came out of the Lazy Eel brothel. As soon as they saw him, everyone knelt before him as he and his army passed by them.

It was also the first time anyone from House Stark had been in White Harbor in centuries. They never really found a reason to come in person. But now, with the war still going on, Robb needed all the allies he could get. And now that he was here, he was very upset with himself for not coming sooner. He had no idea how beautiful White Harbor was. And he could see why so many people came to this city.

As they rode by, they passed the Fishfoot Yard. Which was considered to be the center of the city. And in many ways, it was. It was the biggest marketplace in the whole city and quite possibly, the largest in the North. In the center of the yard, stood a fountain and on the top of the fountain was a statue of a merman holding a trident in its hands. It was meant to represent the sigil of House Manderly.

Robb, along with his wife, Howland Reed, the Manderly brothers and the other great Lords of the North at his side, walked up towards The New Castle. This was the seat of House Manderly. Alongside the steps towards the castle were a series of stone mermaids. Some were men, other were women. They all held a trident in their hands.

"Your father is very proud of his sigil isn't he, Wylis?"

"Yes he is, your Grace. It serves as a reminder of where our House originally came from. And it also shows us to what we owe your family for taking us in when we were forced to leave the Reach all those centuries ago."

"Well we're very glad to have your family as a part of the North."

"Thank you, your Grace."

They reached the entrance of New Castle. Where the doors opened wide. A very large man with a large potbelly and balding blonde hair with a thick blonde beard was standing right in front of them. He took very large steps and walked towards the Manderly brothers.

"Wylis? Wendel? Is it really you my boys?"

"It's us, Father."

"Come here you!"

The man gave his sons very large bear hugs.

"And you must be Robb Stark. The King in the North."

"I am, my Lord. And you must be Wyman Manderly."

"I am, your Grace. Thank you so much for bringing my sons back to me safe and sound. I am forever in your debt."

"Thank you. May we come inside?"

"Of course you can. Please come in. Who am I to keep the King outside of my castle?"

Robb dismounted and all of the other Lords followed suit.

"See to it that the men are well rested and the horses are cared for. I want everyone in the best of care."

"Right away, your Grace."

As big as New Castle was, there was no way it could fit all 5,00 men inside. The good news was that even though they couldn't go inside the castle, the courtyard was large enough to house all of them for however long Robb intended stay. Within a few hours, all of the tents were up and the men were resting. The horses were being fed, watered and groomed.

Robb and all of his Lords and Ladies were inside Merman's Court, the great hall of the New Castle. Lord Wyman prepared a feast for everyone. Everyone from the King in the North to the common soldiers were having a great time. It was like the Red Wedding all over again. Except now they were in the House of a man who was loyal to the North.

Robb had told Lord Wyman about what had happened at the Red Wedding. How Lord Wyman's sons nearly came close to dying and how bravely they fought to fight for their House and their King. How Roose Bolton conspired with Walder Frey to murder them all. And how they were able to win the battle.

"The Gods will put men like them into lowest circle of the Seven Hells for their act of treachery. In fact, if I may, your Grace?"

"Of course my Lord."

"Thank you, your Grace."

Lord Wyman stood up in front of the table.

"May I have everyone's attention please? I have something to say."

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Lord Wyman. He raised his chalice and said:

"This is a very rare treat for my House. To be surrounded by so many people. All friends and all fighting for the side of justice and honor. I didn't know Lord Eddard Stark as well as the rest of you may have. But I did know this, he was one of the most honorable men, if not the most honorable, I've ever known. His death was not only a tragedy. It was a murder done by the bastard son of Jaime and Cersei Lannister.

When I heard the news, I swore that I would do everything in my power to help his son avenge his death. My King has now come to me, asking for my support with his war. Well I have only thing to say:

I pledge my life and my sword to your cause, King Robb. I may not be able to fight with you on the battlefield, but I can give you all of the men I can spare. You brought my sons back to me alive and well. And for that, I will be forever in your debt.

House Manderly will stand as one of the most faithful Houses in the North. I swear it. From this time, until the end of time, we will serve House Stark and all those who will help them. We will not serve any of the houses from the South unless they pledge their loyalty to the King in the North and of the Trident."

"I thank you Lord Wyman. For your generosity and kindness. And I will never forget it."

"Now I propose a toast. To our King and to all those who perished at the hands of the traitors. May the Gods watch over us all and those we love and hold dear. The North Remembers!

Everyone grabbed their cups and shouted:

"THE NORTH REMEMBERS!"


	11. Forgive and Forget

Catelyn Stark

It had been several days since Catelyn Stark had left the Twins and headed for the Wall. Truth be told, in all the years she had lived in the North, she had never gone to the Wall. Never had a reason to. Robb had given her a map on the quickest route there.

When Catelyn saw the Wall, it took her very breath away. She had never seen anything like it. To think that centuries ago, men built this. With the help of Giants, if you believe the legends. And that there were hundreds of men protecting the Wall.

" _You would need an army to watch over this. I wonder how many men there are protecting the Realm._ "

Catelyn thought to herself. She trotted her horse on. The closer she got to the Wall, the more inspired with awe she became. She could see small bits of snow and ice melting from the Wall. It was amazing. But it was also sad. Because this was where Jon wanted to be because she had been so hard on him. She felt that when she finds him, she'll make it up to him. Take him from the Wall and make him a true son of Ned Stark.

She had reached the entrance of Castle Black, the main headquarters of the Night's Watch. Truth be told, she didn't know what to expect when she would enter. She just hoped that it would be comfortable enough for herself and for all the men who were living at the Wall.

The doors opened wide and she trotted through. To her surprise, the castle wasn't what she was expecting. She had expected for it to be in better shape.

" _The men weren't joking when they said that the Night's Watch had fallen on hard times. We'll have to fix that once we win this war."_

A man of the Night's Watch grabbed her horse's reins and walked her to the stables. When they reached the stables, he tied the reins around the post and helped her down.

"Thank you."

"It's not every day we get a lady over at the Wall. What brings you here milady?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Oh? And who might that be?"

"I'm looking for Jon Snow. Can you show me where he is?"

"Jon Snow? He's on trial right now."

Catelyn was surprised. Jon didn't seem the type to get in trouble.

"What's he on trial for?"

"Apparently, he broke several of our laws."

"Can you take me to him?"

"May I ask why you are so interested in Jon Snow, milady?"

"I'd rather not say. But he's someone I need to apologize to. I said something to him that I wish to take back."

"Very well."

"Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all. The name is Grenn."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Grenn."

"Likewise, Lady…"

"Stoneheart. Lady Stoneheart."

"Very well. Then follow me."

Catelyn followed Grenn to the Great Hall where Jon was on trial. The men seeing to his trial were Ser Alliser Thorne, the acting Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, Janos Slynt, former commander of the City Watch at King's Landing, Othell Yarwyck, the First Builder and leader of the Builders of the Night's Watch, and Maester Aemon.

The only other people watching the trial was Pyp, Eddison Tollet, Samwell Tarly and a small boy named Olly. They were all standing on the side of the Great Hall. Grenn and Catelyn took their place beside the others and waited to see what would happen. Ser Alliser said to Jon:

"So, you admit you murdered Qhorin Halfhand."

"I didn't murder him."

"No? You put your sword through a brother of the Night's Watch. What do you call it?"

"He wanted me to kill him."

This time, Janos Slynt spoke:

"Bastard son of a traitor. What would you expect?"

Jon swallowed hard and continued:

"The Halfhand believed the only chance to stop was to get a man inside his army."

"Don't talk about the Halfhand as if you knew him. He was my brother."

"Then you know that he would do anything to defend the Wall. The Free Folk would have boiled him alive but letting me kill him- "

Janos cut him off once again and said:

"Free Folk? Listen to him. He even talks like a Wildling."

Jon had had enough of this. Jon raised his voice and said:

"Aye, I talk like a Wildling! I ate with the Wildlings! I climbed the Wall with the Wildlings! I- "

Jon cut himself short and then continued:

"I laid with a Wildling girl."

He can already see Janos and Ser Alliser smiling. Like they wanted another reason to be rid of him.

"So, admit to breaking your vows?"

"I do."

"The law is the law. The boy must die."

This time, Maester Aemon spoke. And in Jon's defense.

"If beheaded every ranger who laid with a girl, the Wall would be manned by headless men."

Ser Alliser replied:

"There's a difference between sneaking off to the Mole's Town Brothel and sleeping with the enemy."

Jon said:

"While we sit here, debating which laws I broke, Mance Rayder marches on the Wall with an army of a hundred thousand."

"Impossible. You can't get fifty Wildlings together before they start killing each other."

"One hundred thousand. He's united the Thenns. The Hornfoots. The Ice River Clans. He has Giants fighting for him."

Janos once again interrupted:

"Giants."

He chuckled to himself. Everyone else in the looked very serious and didn't take this lightly.

"Have you ever been Beyond the Wall, Ser?"

"I commanded the City Watch of King's Landing boy."

"And now you're here. You must not have been very good at your job."

The observers tried to hide their chuckles. Even Catelyn tried to contain herself. Janos found no humor and stood up from his chair and shouted:

"How dare you?!"

"There's a band of Wildlings south of the Wall already. Led by Tormund Giantsbane. I killed their Warg and three others. They shot me full of arrows. The orders are to attack Castle Black from the South, when Mance hits it from the North. The signal attack will be a bonfire. Mance said it would be the greatest fire the North has ever see. That's the truth. All the truth."

Janos sat back down.

"Do you intend to execute me or am I free to go?"

Ser Alliser was about to say something but Maester Aemon interrupted.

"None of us are free. We are men of the Night's Watch. But we won't be taking your head today, Jon Snow. Go on."

Jon bowed his head in respect and took his leave. The others followed after him. Maester Aemon stood and Othell assisted him.

"I am acting Commander here, Maester Aemon."

"Yes, you are."

"I don't trust the bastard."

"He told the truth."

"You always know when a man is telling a lie. How did you acquire this magical power?"

"I grew up in King's Landing."

Once Jon was a way from the Great Hall, his friends were there. Giving him their support and saying that he did well. Grenn approached him:

"Jon. There's someone here to see you."

"Who is it?"

Catelyn approached him. Jon didn't recognize her right away.

"Hello Jon Snow. My name is Lady Stoneheart. I have a message for your ears only. Is there anywhere we can go to talk?"

"Yes of course, milady."

Jon escorted Catelyn to his quarters. He shut the door and locked it so there would be no interruptions.

"Now how can I help you milady?"

Catelyn removed her hood and took a washcloth and removed the dirt and mud from her face. She turned around and showed Jon her true face.

"Hello Jon."

Jon was taken aback. He was not expecting a visit from Lady Stark. Not now or ever. Especially since he had heard on how she had been killed at the Twins by the Freys.

"Lady Stark? You're alive. How can that be?"

"It's a long story. And we both had better sit down so that I can tell you all about it."

Jon sat on a chair while Catelyn took the bed. As she spoke, Jon was in awe of everything that had happened. How the Red Wedding began without any warning. On how she and the rest of the family were saved by the direwolves and on how Robb had be reunited with Bran, Rickon and Arya. And on what Robb planned to do for the time being until they were at full strength once again.

"That's quite a lot to take in, Lady Stark."

"Yes, it is."

"I don't wish to sound ungrateful but why are you here? I thank you for telling me that you are all unharmed and well. But why come see me?"

"Do you remember the last thing I said to you at Winterfell all those years ago? I said: 'It should have been you that fell.'"

"I remember."

 _After Bran was thrown from the balcony by the Lannisters, although they assumed that he had fallen, Catelyn never left Bran's side. On the day Jon was to leave, he came by to visit Bran one last time to say goodbye to his little brother. Catelyn didn't want Jon anywhere near her son. And after Jon had said his goodbyes, Catelyn called out to him and said:_

" _It should have been you that fell. Not Bran."_

 _Jon left without a word after that._

Catelyn then said:

"I wish to take back what I said. You have always been such a good brother to all my true born children. And the truth is, I wasn't truly angry with you all the time. I was more jealous of the fact that my husband had a child with another woman. I was more jealous of your mother than I was angry at you. And for all the years I was so cruel to you, I just want you to know that I am truly sorry for all I had said and done."

Jon was stunned. He had always wanted to be a part of Lady Stark's family. But he always figured that the Old Gods would sooner have the Seven Hells freeze over before she said that she was sorry to him.

"After nearly losing my whole family, I don't want to lose anyone else. I may not be your mother, Jon, but I can be your stepmother. If you would let me."

Jon walked towards her, sat next to her and hugged her.

"That's all I ever wanted, Lady Stark."

"You don't have to call me that. You can call Catelyn if you want. This will take some time. But I want to repair the years we've lost together."

"I know. And so do I. Thank you, Lady Catelyn."

Catelyn hugged Jon. She hugged her stepson for the first time in her life. And she had to admit, it felt good to have another member of the family.

"So, what will you do now?"

"I think I'll stay at the Wall for a few more days and then I'll head back for Last Hearth. And wait for to hear from Robb there."

"As you can see, this isn't exactly made for guests unless you're spending the rest of your life here. But please, make yourself comfortable. And for Robb's sake, don't let anyone see you outside your makeup. We have men coming over from our enemies who won't hesitate to kill you or take you captive if they were given a chance to leave the Wall."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Not everyone here is a good man. Some of these men are rapists, murderers, thieves and worse. And I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Thank you, Jon."

* * *

Author notes

Hey guys. I know. It's been a long time and I apologize for that. I've been trying to get my life in order. I had a whole lot great ideas for a novel series so I had to take a break from writing fanfiction for a while. I hope to be back writing again soon. Thank you all for your support and patience.


End file.
